


Silver & Gold

by ladymdc



Series: Finding Light. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Like 4 chapters of vague smut, Love at First Sight, Mild Smut, Mostly just the Feels (TM), Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Wordcount: 100, ok LOTS of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: A character study focusing on the feelings & moments that matter most; presented in 100-word drabbles.This work will cover the entirety of DA:I, Trespasser & beyond.





	1. Something

**Author's Note:**

> [A companion piece to F&F but not necessary to have read it]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

A barrier washes over him, a gentle tide encouraging him toward her. Warm, impenetrable, _familiar._ It makes the hair on the back of his neck rise where the storm splitting the air around him fails.

The prisoner looks every bit the dangerous mage she really is. Her fury burns hotter than Rage itself, yet her aura whispers soothingly, speaking to his very soul.

The danger passes in a burst of emeralds.

Their gazes lock. Something else burns in the depths of her evergreen eyes. Something only for him.

She blinks and it is gone, and yet he cannot look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome & appreciated, and if you feel so inclined, you can talk to me on here or [Tumblr](https://ladymdc.tumblr.com).


	2. Watcher PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

His resolve cracks on the third night. Seeing her is essential.

It flares for a moment, green and bright. Alerting him to the shift from dream to nightmare. Her body tenses, automatically accepting the overflow. It must hurt he realizes. How could it not when it affects her aura so? Warping it into something unrecognizable and _wrong._ He squashes the urge to gouge it from her hand.

No one questions it when he takes over the night watch. Indefinitely. Sleep never comes easy anyway.

Until she wakes, he works at her side. A sentinel against demons he understands too well.


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

The genuflection and reverential whispering is unsettling.

_Mage. Herald of Andraste. Savior._

Giving credence to the demons hissing in his ear.

_Unworthy. Vile. Templar._

Somehow her gaze falls upon him on the crowd’s outskirts. Seemingly unperturbed, but her eyes betray her. Upset he was not there to warn or shield her in any way; he takes advantage of her hesitation. Tipping his chin and gesturing reservedly at his hip _– It's alright._

Something releases her. Something else settles in. Her fingers lift in silent greeting. Silencing the demons with one warm, honest look.

Perhaps she is _his_ savior.

One can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably unnecessary) Clarification: In my headcannon, Cullen believes, but his faith has been broken, much like Leliana's. He's unworthy because of his sins (he admits to treating mages with distrust without cause & after Kinlock was willingly blind to the Order's abuses), not because he believes Trevelyan is actually divine.


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

He is vehement in his opinions, unapologetic with his disdain for the trivial and impatient beyond measure. He is stoic and gruff. A force contained.

And yet there's something long forgotten within him. Hidden away behind walls that have stood the test of time. Not for himself, but for everyone else.

She wants to free it from its prison. Hold it tenderly in her hands to show him it's not dangerous.

“I am pleased you survived,” he says sincerely.

“I’d do anything to please you,” she teases.

His eyes flit down and he blushes. Beautifully.

Perhaps someday he'll allow her.


	5. Names PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

“Cullen.”

His heart stumbles. Heat lashes across his entire body. “Herald.”

One side of her mouth lifts lazily. “Cullen.”

His heart does that weird stutter thing again. “Trevelyan,” he allows, feeling a tug at his mouth.

_ “Cullen,”  _ she drawls encouragingly, biting back her smile. Realizing he's never seen it, he suddenly needs to. Desperately. Yet resists reaching out to tug it free.

“Evelyn.” He feels himself smile as he tastes her name on his tongue.

Her smile is refulgent. Blinding. Eyes bright with some light. His heart slams painfully once it remembers how to function again.

“That’s better.”

He agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are napping, it's raining out - time for something warm & fuzzy. Since it won't stay warm & fuzzy forever...


	6. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Fire is a fickle thing. Unruly. An unpredictable ally. 

His mastery impressive, yet overly confident. 

It slips from his grasp. His enthusiasm for action, bettering the world, a startling inferno. He's suddenly a decade younger, probably how he looked before whatever broke him, broke him.

His smile falters. He regains control. “Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

“No. But if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it.” Part joke, part honesty.

He chuckles. Hoarse from disuse, but deep and rich. “Another time perhaps.”

“Sure.” She taps a hand over her heart. Encouraging it along.


	7. Secrets PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana POV

He stares. So does she.

Neither speaks.

An eternity passes.

He tenses, steeling himself for her imminent departure. Tensing more when she offers her hand instead. It takes a moment, almost a moment too long, but he accepts. It's not a handshake. It's something else. His arm tightens like he's going to pull her in. Crush her against him and never let go, but doesn't.

The Left looks to the Right. “We have to guide them through this. It could save or destroy them both.”

“Do they even know?” Cassandra wonders.

“She does.”

Something inside breaks when they let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't rehash details of the soulmates aspect of this series here. Chapters 9 & 11 of F&F are dedicated to that.
> 
> Headcanon: Leliana is my "fairy godmother". She can make anything happen, nothing escapes her & she cares deeply. I know Dorian is usually cast as the matchmaker, but let's be real - subtly isn't his thing and he has his own damn problems.


	8. Grey PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Life wasn’t always dreary. Lacking light or love.

The beginning passed in a dreamy haze. Innocence. Youth. Painted in pastels, fuzzy around the edges.

The middle dragged as he adjusted to his chosen place in the world. Hues darkened, sharpened, and yet never solidified.

Then, overnight everything went black. Blank. A second of suffering stretching indefinitely.

It’s a funny thing. Time… It hurts. It heals. Ebbs and flows.

Now, it flashes by, a burst of vibrant color, but only when she’s near. Everything dampens and slows when she's not.

He yearns for her vibrancy, but Evelyn deserves more than grey.


	9. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Experience wrought demons specifically for each of them. To torment to no end. 

For her? Ostwick. A beautiful lie bottled in a delicate glass bauble. The shards cut deep when the illusion finally shattered. The lesson learned on display for everyone to see. 

For him? The Blight, but she didn’t know. It was a distant tragedy in a distant land. Sparking her curiosity, and unfortunately his pain. The tendrils reaching out through the cracks in his mind were dark, sinister. Clouding his clear, golden eyes. Dragging him back to something he never should have endured.

She wishes she never asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [what happened at Ostwick is covered in F&F chapters 14/15]


	10. Boldness PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

“ _I_ have not taken such vows.”

The reprimanding blush is fierce and well deserved. He has no idea what made him say that. She didn't even ask. Was he somehow possessed? He would know that, right? He wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but then… She laughs; relieved perhaps?

It’s warm and melodious like delicate chimes swinging through a gentle summer breeze. A sound so beautiful he fears his heart can't handle it.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

The need to kiss her is paramount.

He resists.

Evelyn pats his breastplate soothingly. “Breathe, Cullen.”

He does.


	11. Inaccuracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Responsibility continuously sweeps her away like the receding tide.

Goodbyes are difficult. Unfamiliar. Heavy on her tongue and heavier on her soul. Cullen notices and is kind enough to spare her.

“Herald.” He offers a hand. “To work?”

Hers is engulfed in his much larger one. “To work.”

He squeezes firmly. Grip extending for a second too long. That second always makes her wonder, hope… But the Commander’s stoic gruffness quickly dispels it.

So she leaves and dreams of his smile until the tide brings her back. Never getting it right. It's always bigger, brighter, more inviting, than she remembers.


	12. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

“Try!” she demands, throwing it out before her. It hisses in challenge. He flinches back. From it and her wroth.

“I won’t,” he half lies. He wouldn’t even if he could.

“It can’t be suppressed.” She’s wan, weak without her aura. Proof of her efforts. “Do you think the Breach can?”

“Doubtful,” Josephine, his only ally, concedes.

A decision. “The rebel mages.” Evelyn slams the mark down startling them all. “I can escape a fucking trap. I cannot escape  _ Silence!” _

His eyes fixate on the scar cut prettily across the left side of her neck. He hates she is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to bring in a little plot.
> 
> [Evelyn's scar is covered in F&F chapter 14 & 15]


	13. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

The truth.

It crashes into her like a tidal wave, but she accepts his hate and fear like everything else.

Passively.

Little does he care the _mage_ he accosts is what stands between the world he knows and utter destruction, and of course, the Anchor betrays her, but she accepts that too.

Passively.

Her fist doesn’t close in time. For a half second emeralds dance through her fingers, giving him pause. She refuses to meet his gaze. Seeking out anyone else from the debriefing.

Somehow the broken look on Leliana cuts deeper.

That she cannot accept that passively.

She leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of pissed me off when Cullen came at me all like: "Hey! Are you dumb!? Why did you make an Alliance with these _mages?!"_
> 
> Exqueezeme handsome Ser... No. I will not enslave these mages like that asshole Vint. Plus, this _mage_ managed to travel back through time to stop said hell I visited from ever happening... So... *insert middle finger here*  end rant I still love you Cullen! Okay byeee!


	14. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Evelyn is a wisp of his memory. No more random visits or jokes woven into her correspondence, and definitely no magic  _ ever.  _ Only the Herald remains to him. 

The things he said. Those…  _ words  _ were reflection on him, his terrible experience and fear. Not _her,_ but they were. Unintentionally.

Now, the Tevinter and she are inseparable. An unbreakable bond formed through hardship and battle and commonality.

They fling insults and snow at one another. Laughter rings through the night. She takes a clump to the face and tackles him. They are drunk and ridiculous.

Cullen watches, wishing it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Dorian & Evelyn are flirts, but she never wanted more. I love the Bull/Dorian romance so much my headcannon can never disrupt it. <3
> 
> Also, shit was rough for them will that time travel nonsense, so they do what they do: bury their problems deep, _deep_ down  & drink, then pretend everything is fine in the light of day.


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian POV

The conversation is stilted and hilariously acerbic. The Commander obviously wants to punch him in the face. Hard. Jealously looks  _ great _ on him.

“Be that as it may, it’s really none of my business,” Cullen grits out, standing to leave.

Dorian is enjoying this.  _ Immensely. _

“Commander.” He grins wickedly as the word rolls seductively off his tongue. “I prefer men and she knows it.”

Cullen gapes and sputters, turning a very lovely shade of red everywhere before remembering he’s completely naked in the public baths with an also naked, self-confessed homosexual mage from Tevinter.

Dorian can’t help it. He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, my dear readers, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	16. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Apology lies heavy on his tongue forever. Choking on it every time he tries, so instead, he acts…

Upon her return, two more days pass.

Nothing.

On the eve of the third, his head snaps up at the nightingale’s song.

She’s atop the hill by the blacksmith’s. Wrapped in shades of grey to almost black. Curves softened by steel. Breastplate shielding his heart. She looks like an oncoming storm. A tempest. Noticing the same, she casts. 

Bits of mail flash in the setting sun. Thunder echoes through the valley, chased by her laugh.

A sight to behold. 

Dangerous. Beautiful.

Forgiven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Let's be real now... Cullen's gifts are going to be practical for a long while.  
> (2) Nightingale's song = scout's call/signal out in the field.  
> 


	17. Secrets PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana POV

Not forgotten. 

“Evelyn, I didn't have time to prepare the room. Do you mind?” A lie, Cassandra knows.

Cullen glances at Evelyn, hopeful. 

“Sure,” she shrugs, approaching each candle one at a time. Grasping at a sense of normalcy - for him. 

Only he sees caution where she once was brazen, timid instead of bold, and misunderstands. Believes Evelyn sees Templar and nothing more. Cullen pinches the bridge of his nose and braces himself on the table, and she misunderstands. Seeing displeasure instead of struggle, feeling a mage and nothing more. 

The Right looks to the Left.

They are destroying themselves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the disaster that is the Breach & Haven falling begins... 
> 
> Feels! Feels everywhere! 
> 
> *collects feels & begins furiously typing*


	18. More PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Evelyn has friends, but a friend isn’t what she wants tonight. She wants him,  _ needs _ him, and yet a friend is all she shall have.

The whiskey is warm. Warm like the fire burning low in the hearth before them. Warm like the patchwork quilt draped over their laps. Warm like his arm pressed against hers. But the conversation is anything but warm.

It is awkward and forced. Focused on the upcoming mission. Scenarios. The Breach. She is a means to an end.

Friends... Perhaps they are only acquaintances, comrades in arms.

Still, it's more than she ever dared dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Evelyn... She thinks she's going to die & he's clueless...


	19. Sacrifice PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Evelyn stands exactly where she almost died twice before.

Alone.

For that she is grateful.

No one can hear her shuddering breaths. No one can see the way she trembles or the tears threatening to escape.

Her aura wraps itself around her. Her only farewell embrace.

One last look.

Something flashes in his eyes and it isn't the gold.

He begins striding toward her. She connects with the Breach instantaneously to prevent him from doing anything reckless. Shield him from harm.

The pain is blinding. Searing through her like an inferno. She prays for death.

Third time's the charm. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think this game needed to be a little darker - more DA:O, less DA:2. They say it's doomsday/they're all going to die, but then everything is so pretty & not _too_ intense...
> 
> My DA:I is darker. Evelyn believes she's going to die, quite frequently in fact, but running head first into battle is something else entirely than standing under the Breach when it's almost killed her twice.


	20. Sacrifice PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

“Ev… _NO!”_

The air cracks apart in a blaze of emeralds. Grit and gravel burst forth in a tsunami. He stays upright; boots carving into the earth as he slides back several feet.

But her scream brings him to his knees. It gains pitch and strength, ripping at his soul until the Breach mercifully closes in a blinding supernova.

That she suffered so nearly destroys him.

That look...

He swipes at something tickling his cheek.

It was _everything._ Fear. Regret. Something … indescribable. Something he cannot lose.

He should be comforting her, not Cassandra, but then again, he’d never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was _hard_ to squish into 100 words. Hopefully the intent/emotion translates well.


	21. Sacrifice PT.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian POV (Transition Chapter)

“Do you really think she wants to spend her evening after  _ that,  _ with Varric?”

“Well, yes. They've been together for hours now.”

Warning bells interrupt his dry aside. Unfortunately. It would’ve elicited a divine scowl. 

After three tolls the Commander’s eyes finally map out a strategy.

“Evelyn! The trebuchets!” 

Cullen grabs his cloak, to throttle him no doubt, but it’s not about him anymore. 

Dorian teleports to her side. They glance back together.

The two bulwarks of muscle and strength left behind know nothing of what they stand to lose.

Evelyn and he do, and that makes all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dry aside: "Sometimes I worry about your intelligence."  
> (2) Eventually Evelyn learns the joys of teleporting & fade cloaking as she's a Knight Enchanter.  
> (3) Adoribull <3 my one true OTP


	22. Secrets PT.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana POV

They never question her, even him, but his ironclad control is damaged beyond repair.

He gestures sharply, growling something as he surges forward. Her whole body sways to meet him. Pulled by some unseen, but not unknown force. However, believing their feelings forbidden, unreturned, they don't crash together and Leliana hates herself a little more. 

His hands curl into fists and a promise rumbles from him. 

Her resolve falters, but Evelyn manages a step back. 

Another. 

Two more. 

A vivid burst of light splits the stone between them. 

Cullen stumbles after her at the goodbye still written in her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amp up the angst some...


	23. Sacrifice PT.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

He hesitates to touch it. It feels strangely intimate to even consider and yet he cannot stop himself. Just his fingertips. It's warm. He flattens his hand. Smoothing it along the flawless surface. Savoring the feel of her magic, a gentle hum against the residual lyrium. Unique, harmonious,  _ beautiful. _

When he presses forward the air ripples, distorts, gives not a fraction. Unyielding. Unbreakable. 

Reality sets in. He let her go. 

Something inside him breaks. 

A small hand takes his other. Not hers.

Unfortunately.

“All we can do now, is pray,” Leliana soothes.

When has the Maker ever answered his prayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen will always sacrifice what he wants for the sake of the greater good for he thinks he’s unworthy... _*sobs*_


	24. Sacrifice PT.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

There’s no getting back up.

Winter’s fangs tore viciously at her flesh until it suddenly stopped. Then a pleasant burn. Now nothing. Numb. Only the pinch in her shoulder with each feeble breath marks her as living.

Taunting embers sear through her mind, warm like his eyes.

Tears suddenly burn at her frozen cheeks.

_ Don't— _

He didn't let her say goodbye. He never does. She wishes he had.

_ Stay alive, I'll find you. _

She can’t. She just wants to sleep. The mark sputters weakly in protest.

Her name on his tongue echoes dreamily in her head.

Everything fades to black.


	25. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

The flesh surrounding the dark, jagged mark is twisted and red, gradually fading into a silvery web branching up the entirety of her left arm.

Touched twice by magic.

Left shoulder heavily bandaged and supported. He sees, for the first time, a sprawling scar hidden behind her ear.

Touched thrice by violence.

He shouldn’t, especially now. Vulnerable. Barely clinging to life. But that’s what makes him.

Cold. Quiet.  _ Wrong. _

Touched six times too much.

A sob catches in his throat. “I love her.”

“Don’t tell me,” Leliana says, not unkindly. “Tell her.”

When the tears fall she doesn’t question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic: (1) the Anchor & (2) splash back from stabilizing the Breach.  
> Violence: (3) the scar behind her ear, (4) the scar along her neck (5) Corypheus basically ripped her arm off when he lifted her.  
> (6) Cullen believes he's unworthy @ this point, touching her (not in a dirty way my dirty readers) without her consent/knowledge makes him feel bad.
> 
> Evelyn is two-face/her left side takes a lot of damage. Good thing she's right handed!


	26. Navigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole POV (transition chapter)

Souls spark into existence. The dust settles and new connections are made. A beautiful design offering guidance through life. They expire in a blinding flash and darkness settles in.

The loss… Life. Hope. Faith. It’s overwhelming here. An unrecognizable night sky, offering only fear and uncertainty, but a sudden swelling song seeks to reassure and realign.

The stars reorient around her. New constellations form. She’s their guiding light. Radiant. A brilliant burn. She accepts her place at the center, and yet it  _ hurts. _

Compassion fears she will collapse under the weight of it all and everyone will be forever lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ushers us into Skyhold.


	27. Names PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

“Cullen!” She smiles high and bright and just for him.

His heart squeezes. His eyes burn. Cold memories sear through his mind. He can’t… 

“Inquisitor.”

“Cullen?”

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” he insists. Voice huskier than it should’ve been.

“Commander Rutherford,” she acquiesces. The title stings; sounds foreign on her tongue. Her fleeting smile is sad, accepting, and doesn’t reach her eyes. He watches, horrified, as the weight of her burden settles onto her a little more.

No. He didn’t want to, mean to…  _ hurt  _ her. “Wait. I’m sorry. Only when it’s necessary, Evelyn.”

She smiles again. It still doesn’t reach her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cullen... He hurts so bad.
> 
> I like to think @ this point in the game Cole is following him around, trying to figure out how to help without freaking him out/making it worse, maybe he even tries a hug at one point since it helps Evelyn.


	28. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

His carefully crafted exterior exists no more, so he withdraws. Hiding behind those walls that have stood the test of time. To protect himself as well as everyone else, and yet he fails for those too have been damaged.

He leans over the makeshift desk. “You could have…”

Pauses.

Flinches at the call of his name.

Struggles.

He suddenly snaps. Angry. Unforgiving. A force uncontained.

“I will not  _ allow _ the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.”

“It wasn't your fault,” she soothes.

The walls crumble a little more and she doesn’t know how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, things should start getting fluffier again.


	29. Subtext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Somehow knowing it was one of those evenings he craves her company, but not conversation, she appears with wine and a will to help set up his office.

Evelyn doesn't speak until a shift in her aura draws him near, concerned.

“Did you leave anyone special behind?”

The phrasing wounds him. “Not in Kirkwall,” he manages.

She looks up at him. Open.  _ Desolate.  _

That  _ fierce _ need to show her  _ he _ cares rouses. It's overwhelming, terrifying and lays heavy on his heart.

Part of him fears how things will change when he can no longer control it.

The other part wonders.


	30. Grey PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Life has been grey for as long as she can remember. The stone… The atmosphere... Three souls scattered it, gave her glimpses of life. Each lost in a colorful burst. 

Her father, a pull at her blood. Paralysing purple. 

Her twin, a flash of steel. Lyrium blue. 

Her uncle, a deafening implosion. Emerald green. 

Now, she's free, but not. Evelyn can  _ see  _ the colors, but it still feels grey. The Inner Circle holds it back, but Cullen is golden. Brighter than any sun. 

“Inquisitor,” he says, and the world begins to dim. 

She's afraid the grey will fade to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her father isn't dead, but she still "lost" him when she went to the Circle.


	31. Underneath PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Evelyn is a study in opposites.

She strives to make others smile, yet hardly does herself.

Cares in excess, but shows the world nothing.

In battle, she’s Justice and Rage; the terrible wrath of a woman wronged. In court, she’s Wisdom and Desire; a dangerous dance executed with breathtaking grace.

But when she’s alone and the mask falls aside…

He needs to protect her. Keep her safe forever. Cherish her. Touch her tenderly with reverence. Lay with her and worship her.

She catches him watching her. One side of her mouth lifts sadly, and Cullen thinks she wants him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's portrait was done by the lovely [kawereen](http://kawereen.tumblr.com). Go commission her!


	32. Secrets PT.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana POV

Leliana worries.

Voice strangely hollow, Cullen swipes at the sweat upon his brow before bracing himself to shove a piece into position.

And  _ lingers. _

A chill blooms in the air.

He visibly relaxes, eventually rising to full height. He avoids her gaze completely, and yet Evelyn sees everything, beginning to feel like something…  _ more _ once again.

“Lake Calenhad’s starting to look like a bunny,” she jokes. “Let's finish this tomorrow.”

He follows after her. Rumbling something low and intimate. Evelyn smiles softly at him. A comforting touch lands tentatively on his vambrace and Cullen  _ melts. _

Then, Leliana worries no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"'I need to talk to you,' he says."_
> 
>  
> 
> This ushers in the F&F timeline, but the overlap will be minimal. I’ll make notes tying it back if/when necessary, but I plan on letting this work be a stand-alone.


	33. More PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV
> 
> [Again, it's not necessary to have read F&F for this, but this snippet takes place in F&F CH.1]

A lie can be many things. Innocent. Cruel. Wielded as a weapon or in his case… used as a shield. He's never lied to her before, but Evelyn discovers she doesn't particularly mind. He's _terrible_ at it. 

“I really wish you'd talk to me, Cullen. We’re… friends, aren’t we?” 

His hold on her arm tightens. Brow furrowing; hurt by her uncertainty. “Of course,” he soothes, and yet his eyes say  _ more.  _

Her hands land on his breastplate, steadying herself when he tenses, tugging her closer. 

Unintentionally? 

Intentionally? 

Friends… She feels herself smile; it’s still more than she ever dared dream.


	34. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV
> 
> [Takes place @ the end of F&F Ch.1 after Cullen comes clean about not taking lyrium & agrees to quit running himself into the ground]

“I’ll step back,” he promises. Again.   

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He feels himself smile. “Get some sleep, Ev.”

Her witty reply dies when her hand habitually lifts to pat plate and meets linen instead. A cherished gesture he feels in his very soul with no metal between them. Even more so because her touch lands and doesn't leave.

Heart racing beneath her fingertips. Questions burning in her eyes alongside his light.

He reaches... 

Hesitates... 

Rubs his nape.

“You too,” she murmurs, smiling sadly, withdrawing completely.

He stands there long after she’s left, wondering why he had hurt her. 

Again.

 


	35. Watcher PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

_ “If this could kill you…” _

It eats at her. 

Sometimes so much when Evelyn passes out, face-first in research, the Fade cannot latch on. Leaving her in the Raw. Exposed. Mercifully only wisps appear. Bringing insight to his struggle, clues to the solution.

And on those nights, if his soul calls… she answers.

A familiar scene: A tower rises from a lake; brilliant blue draught ominously at his side. 

_ “It hasn’t yet...” _

And she won't allow it. 

She'll find a way to ease his suffering, but for now… She sits beside him. A sentinel against demons she understands too well.  


	36. More PT.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

He’s felt strange, good strange, for days.

Heavy, as if her touch left behind something tangible and  _ real. _ Light, like something else removed. Leaving him feeling… Worthy. Wanted.  _ More  _ than a shell of the man he was supposed to be. 

“Just tell her.”

“Nothing so forward,” he insists.

“Your strategy,” Dorian tsks, gesturing at the board between them, “is appalling.” 

Hope, he realizes. Evelyn gave him hope.

It shines. 

An opal in the grey. 

“Gloat all you like. I have this one."

He receives a wry look, and when she appears as if summoned, he’s determined to prove Dorian wrong.


	37. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

He has estimated the Inquisitor’s first official expedition since Hav-- … settling into Skyhold, should take eighteen days. 

_ Maximum. _

Travel - two days.

Hold a field briefing - one day.

Conduct a preliminary survey and set up at least one forward camp - two days.

Proper, thorough,  _ complete _ reconnaissance - three days.

Finalize strategy - one day.

Assault Hargrave Keep - one day.

Regroup and debrief - one day.

Wrap up any and all loose ends - five days.

Return travel - two days.

“We should spend more time together.” Evelyn had suggested it without pause, and yet Cullen 

Must.

Wait. 

_ EIGHTEEN DAYS. _

Patience has never been his strong suit… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of him prowling around Skyhold all agitated and growly because he wants to _know_ he isn't misinterpreting the situation between them.


	38. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian POV

_ 5 Guardian, 9:42 Dragon _

_ I cannot say I’m not worried, Inquisitor. The rescued soldiers (good work by the way) and Amund arrived a week ago and yet you haven’t returned. Is everything alright? _

__ _ Commander Rutherford _

_ Don’t answer him. ~L. _

_ Listen to Nightingale. Trust us. ~J. _

_ \--illegible scribble-- _

 

“You’ve already answered haven't you?”

Evelyn smiles lazily and hands over a requisition for… ‘things that would help wrap shit up in this soggy hellscape.’ 

Dorian snorts, adds  _ 'living and/or sane locals'  _ next to Bull’s  _ 'demon repellent' _ and below Varric’s  _ 'make the mages stop touching things,' _ then seals the letter himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I like to think everyone enjoys making Cullen sweat a little at this point in their "relationship" because he's avoided her advances for so long leaving Evelyn a little leery/confused by the sudden shift.
> 
> (2) I take some liberties with the official timeline in my fics.  
> -Conclave: mid/late 9:41  
> -Leliana becomes Divine early/mid 9:43  
> I mean for real, how do they expect you to do ALL that shit in a year? Considering travel time is supposed to take _weeks_ as opposed to the handful of days I allow. Pssh... Whatever... 
> 
> (3) Also, Evelyn takes ALL of her team members on her official expeditions. I just couldn't fit more than 3 points on this requisition, because... you know... 100 words...


	39. Retrograde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

It’s unnatural how attuned to Evelyn he is. Sensing her long before he lays eyes on her. Even discerning the  _ exact _ moment she detects his presence. Her aura surges; seeming to concentrate around him in a welcoming embrace. Instantly the accumulated stress and uncertainty vanishes. Evelyn was gone for what felt an eternity, and yet when their gazes lock, it’s as if she never left. 

Nothing has changed. But then… 

She smiles so bright it hurts his heart and Cullen realizes  _ everything _ has changed. 

He thought her survival more than enough, but without owning her affections, he’s doomed, not saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of these snippets are from Cullen's POV, but the beginning of F&F is largely from Evelyn's perspective so it feels redundant for me to write from her POV here. It'll even out again soon.


	40. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV
> 
> [takes place in F&F CH2]

He wants to explain how when she's so close, almost under his fingertips, everything is in its proper place.

“Is everything alright, Cullen?”

Describe how time seems to freeze when she touches him, even if it’s just plate, and when it's not, detail how his chest hollows out with a want so strong it steals his breath away.

“I just wanted to…”

Her hand slips into his at his hesitation, squeezing tentatively.

“Spend some time together?”

Except he can never find the words… And yet when he holds her hand in return, Cullen sees Evelyn understands perfectly fine without them.


	41. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Kirkwall. It was his beginning and end. The Worm Ouroboros. A formless disorder he managed to escape. 

“I'd like you to adhere to the quarantines in place,” Cullen notes dryly. 

“What else would you like?” 

A small flare of amusement lights between them. One corner of his mouth curls up ever so slightly. He gently pulls her close. A low rumble escapes him as her arms wrap around him.

“Just your safe return,” Cullen murmurs, briefly pressing his lips to her forehead before abruptly departing.

Perhaps Kirkwall will be an end and beginning for her as well. 

One can hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Artwork commissioned from the lovely [kawereen](http://kawereen.tumblr.com). 
> 
> (2) She goes to Kirkwall to get Hawke in my headcanon, so that's whats happening now.


	42. Boldness PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

_ You’ll be pleased to hear we’ve already left port; less pleased to hear I didn’t adhere to the quarantines. In my defense, The Black Emporium was unavoidable. I bought you some weird looking trebuchet schematic as a peace offering. ~EIT _

_ I’ll only forgive you if we pick up where we left off. ~CSR _

_ And where was that - exactly? ~EIT _

Cullen traces the flourished loops of her script with his fingertips longingly as all the ways to answer slip through his thoughts. 

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

_ If I recall correctly, you were in my loft. ~CSR _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The loft bit ties back to CH.2 in F&F. They were spending some time together & she had some ale spilled on her, so she used his loft to change clothes when someone hunts her down because Varric & Cassandra start to battle royal over Hawke.))


	43. Underneath PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

The Herald’s Rest is precisely that. 

Her burdens discarded at the door; the mantle of the Inquisitor abandoned on a nearby peg.

Here, she’s only Evelyn. 

As always, Maryden sings her favorite song.

_ “I feel sun through the ashes in the sky.” _

The words bleed into her. 

_ “I am the one who will live on.” _

Soothing the frayed edges of her soul. 

Reminding her, she is a survivor. A Trevelyan. Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed. 

_ I’m glad you’re back, sorry I couldn’t be there in person to say so. ~CSR _

Perhaps it’s time she starts acting like one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: ["I Am The One"](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_%22I_Am_The_One%22) is the song that plays when my alarm goes off. Nice, gentle song to rouse me from my precious slumber so I can survive another work day lol.


	44. More PT.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

He finds her where he least expects her. 

In his loft. 

Asleep. 

Looking so unlike  _ the Inquisitor _ it pains him even to consider waking her.

Lovingly, he brushes a few wavy locks back into place.

Her eyes flutter open.

She smiles. 

“Cullen, tell me, how long have I been… more to you than just this?” 

His thumb smooths along the dark, jagged mark.

She deserves more than his roughspun shirt she’s wearing, more than what life has given her, but most of all, Evelyn deserves the truth he’s hidden from her for far too long.

“You were never anything less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Let's be real, Cullen wouldn't think she'd take him seriously. 
> 
> (2) That last line... I melt.


	45. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Evelyn tastes like a storm.

Like desert sands, he drinks deeply for she kisses him as if it’s the only thing she’s ever wanted to do in life and it is  _ invigorating.  _ Her passion a torrent he wants to drown in.

The way his skin tingles under her exploring fingertips is almost too much. Noticing, she restrains herself, but he can control that piece of himself, fierce and long forgotten, no more. 

Cullen needs her to submit. Bend to his will. Tremble and moan beneath him. Show him what she’s holding back because just a taste is nowhere near enough.   
  



	46. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

She undresses him in silent veneration. 

“Evelyn… I —“ There’s fear in his eyes; apprehension mixed with…  _ something. _

It confuses her. He’s a vision of breathtaking beauty and strength. Even though he’s built like a weapon, all Evelyn sees is a timeworn shield. A hard life is written in the scars beyond count crisscrossing his golden skin. Lovingly, she kisses each perfect imperfection, lingering on one bisecting the space over his thundering heart.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathes. 

Cullen sighs, body curling possessively around hers. 

_Real,_ solid and _safe._

Perhaps one day he will see the same in himself. 

Inside and out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... This one is ~~terrible...~~ uber cheesy xD


	47. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Their hips fit perfectly together as he presses into her and it’s all so…  _ surreal;  _ he’s something she never really thought she’d have from life.

Evelyn senses it. The connection humming between them, but most of all she feels  _ him.  _

Grip near  _ bruising, _ he holds her hands above her head. Evelyn rolls up and against him, matching him thrust for thrust. Cullen leans down to kiss, but too caught up in the grind of their hips does no more than rest their foreheads together. He’s heavy on top of her, so  _ warm _ and  _ substantial, _ but it all feels so  _ right. _


	48. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

She makes the most  _ wonderful _ noises with him inside her and the way she  _ moans _ his name practically tears him apart. Rough grinds and desperate snaps of his hips until he’s satisfied he’s heard her say his name every way she knows how.

His hips hitch into hers, harder than before and she tenses immediately, the sensation overcoming him as she clenches around him.

Cullen settles on top of her; kisses her freely and enjoys the feeling of her hands running through his hair.  

“I love you,” Evelyn murmurs and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s heard from her yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *end scene*


	49. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Indomitable pines stretch toward the heavens, as tall and broad as any castle tower. Daylight struggles to reach the forest floor, valiantly lancing through the thick canopy when able. Consuming shadow, scattering mist. The fragrant air is bold, earthy,  _ alive,  _ and a gentle breeze winding its way through the trees tells a tale of summer. A golden sun hanging high in the sweet blue of a cloudless sky.

It’s quiet here. 

A lone ray caresses her cheek. 

Her eyes slide shut. 

She inhales deeply.

Oakmoss… Elderflower…

And for a moment she’s home about to be wrapped in his arms again.


	50. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

It startles him awake.

He holds his breath. Heart pounding, palms sweating. 

Metal click-clacks together, scrapes against stone. That sound, it means… 

Not what it used to. 

It’s only the gate.

Hide the tension with a stretch. Force it into a smile. “This is a nice surprise.”

Battle-worn and dusty; hair disastrous from a hard last push. Concern in her kohl-lined, evergreen eyes. “Is it?” 

“Of course,” Cullen half-lies.

There are countless new gouges in the handle of her staff. Evidence of one too many close calls, like the cut on her cheek. 

Cullen is still frightened, but says nothing.


	51. Names PT.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV
> 
> [FLUFF INCOMMING]

The setting sun casts a soft glow over the room. Dust motes light up in the air around him like magic.

The gold in his beautiful brown eyes glints in the fading light.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan.” 

Her heart stutters. His mouth made the shape of her title, but it  _ feels _ like her name. 

“Commander Rutherford.” 

One side of his mouth lifts.  Something in his gaze  _ burns _ right through her.

“Do you two need a moment?”  Leliana drawls coyly. 

“Oh, I think we'd need more than a moment,” Evelyn admits. 

His eyes flit down, and he blushes. Beautifully.  

But still, Cullen smiles. 


	52. Mantles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

_ The Commander  _ vanishes before her eyes. 

A flutter of deep red shot with gold as the surcoat swings from his shoulders. It disturbs the dust, making it swirl in intricate patterns where it touches the fading light. Then, each piece of metal is stripped away with military precision until only he remains. 

“I missed you today,” Evelyn confesses. 

Cullen pushes  _ the Inquisitor’s  _ jacket from her shoulders. They both allow it to fall to the floor carelessly. 

“I missed you too.” 

He pulls her close and tips her chin up to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

His beard tickles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to headcanon that while Cullen is still dealing the bulk of withdrawal symptoms he gets beardy due to the tremors. Then later he lets it grow from time to time because Ev loves it... <3


	53. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

One evening, he finds her in the War Room, drawing whorls of hoarfrost on the bay window. For a moment, he is distracted by the delicate shimmer of ice breaking free from her fingertips and recollects seeing her swathed in magic so powerful he should have been struck dumb with terrible fear, and yet the only thing he fears—

“That first night in your loft together, how long had you wanted to do that?”

“Longer than I should admit…”

Everything that was ever good in his life, he eventually lost, and he fears he can’t prevent himself from losing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy angst?


	54. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Sunlight spills through the stained glass windows. A lone violin - a high, sweet tune - filters through the room. The song reminds her of him; it speaks to her heart, her soul, carries her through the steps.

_ I love you. I always have. I always will. _

When the last note sounds, Evelyn notices him standing in shadow at the back of the room.

“I have no title outside the Inquisition…” Cullen murmurs as she nears. “Does that bother you?”

“I could be the Queen of Antiva, and it wouldn’t bother me.”

He laughs, relieved. 

And privacy be damned, she kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dance lessons (for Ev & a life lesson for Cullen) before Halamshiral.


	55. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

Tugging at the silk sash and wool jacket, he scowls.

“I need to have this let out a little.” 

“Is that a polite way of saying you hate it?”

Cullen exhales a sound that may have been a laugh. “Perhaps.”

“I think you look handsome.”

Clean-shaven with a flushed face, his mouth pulls into a half-smile.

“Josephine won’t let me wear a dress.”

A kiss on her neck. His breath ghosts across the tops of her breasts as he caresses them through her shirt.

“I’m glad nobody will see what only I should.”

“Would you like to see them now?”


	56. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

The nearby courtiers  _ laugh. _

There’s no stopping the small, hurt sound that leaves her. 

He tenses. “No! I didn’t mean to—  _ Maker’s breath…  _ I’ve answered that question so many times I’m rejecting it automatically. I’m not one for dancing.”

“Not enjoying the attention then?” Evelyn gestures at the gaggle watching them.

“Hardly,” he scoffs, placing a hand on her waist and pressing closer. Cullen leans down; his lips brush her cheek; his breath warm on her ear. “Anyway, yours is the only attention worth having.”

When Evelyn looks again, she can’t help but smile at the murder in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to fight all those people harassing our dear Commander at Halamshiral.


	57. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

The first bell chimes.

He heard there was fighting.

Then the second.

Fear begins to claw at his chest.

Just before the third bell, she enters.

Evelyn shines brighter than the blood red and royal blue silk wrapped around her. A vision of beauty and grace.

Their gaze is predatory. 

So is his. 

“Are you married, Commander?”

“Not yet, but I am… already taken.”

Someone steps forward, offers her his hand and she accepts without hesitation.

“Are you sure about that?”

The world seems to tilt. 

The _only_ reason Cullen appears unaffected is that he has had so much practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, there's no way the Quizzy wasn't getting chased around either.


	58. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

“I wish there was something we could do,” she laments before quickly peeking down from their vantage point - yet again.

“It does sound like they’re torturing them,” Dorian observes.

Evelyn actually pouts and Dorian pats her shoulder sympathetically.

“Tell you what Boss… We'll launch a rescue mission once they get him tied to the bed.”

Dorian chokes on his wine.

A lazy smile blooms across Evelyn’s face; eyes twinkling mischievously.

And of course, Cole is confused. “The Iron Bull, that won't make Cullen happy.”

“No,” Bull agrees, giving his Kadan a sidelong glance. “It'll make him _very_ happy.”

Dorian blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once a standalone drabble, but since it fits into the S&G timeline I moved it here <3


	59. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

The cool air and exhaustion washes over her.

Her skin prickles. 

Then footsteps, soft yet sure, only turning when a hand rests on her shoulder. Above, the full moons are bright. Below, their reflections shimmer among countless orbs of magelight. 

They are caught in between. 

He speaks to fill the silence, but doesn’t have to. She knows, understands, but not what he does next. 

Evelyn watches with a curious smile as executes a  _ perfect  _ bow.

“I thought you didn’t dance?”

“For you, I’ll try.”

Evelyn tries to ignore how she’ll never be able to give Cullen the life he deserves.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned art by [lonicera-caprifolium](https://lonicera-caprifolium.tumblr.com/)


	60. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV

Upon waking Cullen thinks on how much better he sleeps at her side. The simple luxury of her presence. Knowing she is  _ safe. _ Sensing the comforting field of her magic in the air around him. The spells and wards she weaves when just the thought of dreaming too much. 

It keeps the demons at bay.

His more than hers.

She rouses, stretches, their gazes lock. 

“Good morning,” she murmurs. 

“It is, isn’t it?”

Cullen watches, fascinated, as Evelyn smiles; her eyes sparkle and shine, like sunlight spearing through a lush forest canopy.

He thinks of home, and has an idea.


	61. Luck PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

She and ex Knight-Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford never should have met.

In a world on the brink of war, she was merely one soul out of hundreds that survived the impossible. Someone who was never to see the sky in its entirety fell from a tear in it. Still, they do not know what happened. She doesn’t know what to call it, but it’s not luck that brought them together. 

She looks down at the silver-and-gold coin resting on the mark in the palm of her hand and thinks that perhaps a little bit of luck could keep them together. 


	62. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV
> 
> [timeline: toward end game]

She wakes from a nightmare in a way she doesn’t want to anymore. 

Across the room, he sits at her desk; the only light comes from the candles which have burned down to stubs. 

“I won’t be much longer,” Cullen says, though his eyes tell a different story. 

Evelyn lets the words hang, and not for dramatics. 

“I almost lost you. Again… I can’t—“ 

How is she supposed to defeat something that can’t die? Despair settles in, but still, she smiles. 

“I have luck on my side, remember?”

Hope burns into existence then flickers away, leaving her in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of simplicity, I'm skipping Adamant/Arbor Wilds. We know what happened there - I'm more concerned with how it affects their relationship <3


	63. Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV
> 
> [timeline: toward game end]
> 
> From here on I decided I will update this as the muse strikes me, and will reorder chapters as necessary to keep the entire work chronological. ((Shouldn't happen too often, but sometimes an idea gets in my head...))

Evelyn has nine lives like a cat. Each one gone has left its mark.

The scar behind her ear left by fear.

The scar across her neck left by hate.

The mark in the palm of her hand.

The silvery web up the entirety of her left arm where the force of stabilizing the Breach splashed back violently against her.

The knot on her collarbone from a shattered bone healed to late.

Nightmare marked her as Uldred marked him.

The magical glass that almost tore her in half.

Eight down. One to go.

He hates cats.

He hates the analogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC the Eluvian injures the Quiz when it implodes.


	64. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen POV
> 
> [timeline: trespasser]

Her whole body tenses as the Anchor surges; he Silences her, giving the incredible overflow someplace to go. Ease her suffering in some way. 

“Do you think I was chosen?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“It does.”

Cullen tugs her closer, entwining their bare legs for closeness and warmth. “For them? Of course not. But for me?”

“Cullen,” her voice breaks, “never question this.” 

How can he not when everything good in his life he’s eventually lost? 

Evelyn swipes away a lone tear. 

Especially when he can’t save her or do anything to stop himself from losing her.

“Even when I'm gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once a standalone drabble, but since it fits into the S&G timeline I moved it here <3


	65. Luck PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn POV

“How long do we have?” he murmurs.

A simple question. One that used to keep Evelyn company when the thought of dreaming unbearable. She’d watch him sleep restlessly and wonder…

Would her luck run out in two hours? Two years?

Would his?

To pass the time she’d weave spells, lay wards.

Old habits die hard…

Currently the barrier encompasses their cabin, stables, and a large portion of the lake. Understanding why it’s there, Cullen never comments on it.

“Not much longer...”

She twines her fingers with his, feeling him smile against her neck when the baby growing inside her kicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once a standalone drabble, but since it fits into the S&G timeline I moved it here <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! (Black Heart)


End file.
